Yami no Tantei (Darkness Detective)
by Aurora 1412
Summary: Lima pemuda yang kini menyatu menjadi sebuah keluarga, 1 sperma namun berbeda rahim. Kelimanya dapat dikatakan tak seperti remaja pada umumnya, Mereka hasil rekayasa genetik seorang ilmuan. Karnanya Mereka tak diterima oleh keluarga Ibu Mereka. Ayah? Mereka tak tahu siapa pemilik sperma itu, karna ilmuan itu telah meninggal Dunia, setidaknya itu yang Mereka tahu./
1. Chapter 1

Yami no Tantei

Chapter 1

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

genre : Family, Mystery, sci-fi

Warning : OOC tingkat akut. Typo(s), Miss typo(s), bahasa amburadul.

5 pemuda yang kini menyatu menjadi sebuah keluarga, 1 sperma namun berbeda rahim. Kelimanya dapat dikatakan tak seperti remaja pada umumnya, Mereka hasil rekayasa genetik seorang ilmuan. Karnanya Mereka tak diterima oleh keluarga Ibu Mereka. Ayah? Mereka tak tahu siapa pemilik sperma itu, karna ilmuan itu telah meninggal Dunia, setidaknya itu yang Mereka tahu.

Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda paling muda dari keempatnya. hyperaktif, ceria nan berisik, pecinta ramen sejati, tak menyukai sayuran, dan sangat takut akan yang berbau supranatural. Namun semua sifatnya itu dapat berubah 180° jika sudah dihadapkan dengan hal yang berbau internet. Dia banyak memproduksi game yang sangat digemari kalangan anak-anak maupun remaja. Ahli dalam menyamar, banyak yang tertipu oleh pemuda itu. jangan pernah membuat Dia marah atau Aibmu terbongkar dalam hitungan menit karna Kerja sampingannya adalah seorang Hacker. Hacker jenuis. Dia juga pintar dalam beladiri Judo.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda dingin dan datar sedatar tembok. Mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai penyuka tomat nomor 1 di Dunia. Meski sifatnya dingin, Dia pandai berkebun, tapi hanya tomat yang Dia tanam. Dia akan menjadi cerewet jika soal tomat dan kebersihan. Pengidap Gynephobia. Pintar menganalisis suatu Benda yang Dia lihat. Sangat Narsis dihadapan 4 buat masalah dengan pemuda ini atau Kau akan menjadi kelinci percobaan berbagai ramuan yang Dia buat. Seorang ahli dalam bidang Sains, terlebih Kimia. Dia juga ahli dalam Kenjutsu.

Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda dengan tingkat kemalasan yang sudah stadium akhir. Membenci hal merepotkan. Sangat menyukai saat dirinya berbaring diatas rumput dan melihat awan yang dari zamannya Adam sampe akhir zaman akan tetap seperti itu. Tapi jangan anggap remeh dirinya, karna IQnya saja mencapai 200. Ahli dalam starategi dan dapat memprediksi tindakan atau peristiwa 15 detik sebelumnya. Meski dikatakan malas, namun Dia jarang menolak jika diajak latihan Judo oleh Naruto.

Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda yang sama berisik. Hyperaktif, dan cerianya dengan Naruto. Sangat menyukai Anjing. Terlebih anjing miliknya yang diberinama (Aka)maru yang sebenarnya bulu anjing itu putih. Jangan coba-coba memanggil atau mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'Kyūketsuki' karna gigi taringnya tak normal, atau Kau pulang dengan kaki/tangan patah dengan wajah babak belur. Petarung brutal, dengan banyak beladiri yang Dia kuasai, Kekuatannya melebihi 4 saudaranya. Karnanya jangan anggap remeh hanya karna tubuhnya yang kecil.

Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda pendiam yang selalu mengaitkan segala hal dengan takdir. Umurnya sama seperti Shikamaru lebih tua 1 tahun dari 3 saudaranya. Sangat pintar dalam hal memasak. Dia akan sama cerewetnya dengan Sasuke jika Wilayahnya (baca:dapur) dibuat berantakan. Biasanya Dia akan bertindak senbagai 'Ibu' bagi ke-4 Saudaranya jika 'penjinaknya' tak ada. Pintar mendeteksi kebohongan orang, dan juga menyukai hal berbau rakit-merakit contohnya robot, atau mungkin Bom. Selalu bertindak sebagai pemimpin yang baik untuk keempatnya.

1 Lagi, Pria penjinak kelima pemuda Abnormal. Hatake Kakashi. Pria dengan tingkat kemesuman akut. Penggemar fanatik sebuah buku berjudul 'Icha-icha paradise', Sangat pintar menjebak orang dengan kata-katanya.

5 Pemuda Abnormal yang juga ditangani oleh 1 pria Abnormal. "Binatang buas haruslah dijinakan oleh bintang buas lainnya." itulah kata-kata dari seseorang saat memberikan tugas pada Sang Hatake.

Dan Mereka berenam tergabung dalam sebuah organisasi bernama Yami no Tantei. Yang dibawah perintah langsung perdana Mentri.

Pagi hari yang damai dengan suara burung bernyanyi di kebun tomat milik Sasuke, namun tidak didalam rumah mewah ini dikarnakan...

"Kibaaaaa...!" teriak Neji dari arah dapur. Baiklah sekarang pagi indah ini dirusak oleh suara merdu pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut.

"Nani?" tanya Kiba dengan tampang sepolos-polosnya seakan minta dikuliti, keluar dari tempat semedinya (baca:kamar)

"K-kau! Kau apakan dapurku?! Dan lihat, Bahan makanan untuk seminggu Kau buat jadi tak bisa dimasak! Kita sarapan pakai apa Baka-puppy?!" teriak Neji menunjukan bahan makanan yang sudah tak layak masak.

"Oh itu. Semalam Aku lapar, Aku mencoba memasak namun selalu gagal sampai bahan makanan habis, lalu Aku ingat ramen milik Naruto jadi Aku memasak ramennya saja." jawab Kiba masih dengan polosnya.

Menghela nafas lelah. Neji menggerakan tangannya mengusir Kiba,"Hush. Hush. Aku akan mencoba memasak dari bahan makanan ini. Dan jangan pernah Kau masuk kewilayahku!" ujar Neji, dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Kibaaaaaa!" kini bukan dari arah dapur, namun dari arah sebuah kamar.

"Sekarang apalagi?" tanya Kiba malas.

"Lihat! gara-gara anjingmu Akamaru, kamarku kotor. Dia kencing dan buang kotoran dikamarku. Bersihkan!" Teriak Sasuke menunjuk meja belajarnya yang terdapat Akamaru tengah terlelap.

"Salahmu. Kenapa Kau biarkan Akamaru masuk ke kamarmu." ujar Kiba tak peduli, Dia menggendong Akamaru meninggalkan pemuda tampan berambut pantat ayam yang masih dalam keadaan kesal.

"Hoam. Berisik sekali rumah ini, lebih baik Aku mandi terlebih dahulu." gumam Shikamaru melangkah menuju Kamar mandi.

BYUURRRRR

Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi dari arah atas sebuah ember berisi air bercampur lumpur jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya, Sepertinya karna baru bangun otak jeniusnya tak menyadari adanya ember.

"Narutoooooo!" teriaknya murka. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang masih setia didalam selimut tebalnya bergerak gelisah.

"Urusai! Tak bisakah pagi-pagi seperti ini tenang." teriak Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Itu karna Kau baka. Untuk apa Kau menyimpan ember diatas pintu?!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Itu karna otak jeniusmu tak digunakan. Itu jebakan untuk si teme. Aho!" jawab Naruto.

"Hahh. Lebih baik Aku mandi." gumam Shikamaru mengalah, Dia tak mau membuang energi hanya untuk berdebat dengan saudara termudanya yang tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga. Lebih baik makan ramen." ujar Naruto berjalan kearah dapur.

"Ramen. Ramen. Ramen limitid edition yang hanya 1 bulan sekali muncul. I'm coming." gumam Naruto ceria

Krik. Krik. Krik

"Anjing kampung!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat lemari tempat biasa Dia menyimpan ramen.

"Diam rubah buluk! Apa sih?!" Kiba datang dengan Akamaru yang sudah dimandikan.

"Kau memakan ramenku! hanya Kau tersangka utamanya!" tuding Naruto.

"Iya Aku. kenapa?! Lagipula pasti kuganti." ujar Kiba santai.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! itu ramen limitid editionku Aho! Aku harus menunggu 1 bulan untuk mendapatkannya."

"Mana kutahu,"

"Kyūketsuki"

"Nani?!"

"kubilang Kyūetsuki."

"Kau minta dibunuh Rubah?!"

"Memangnya Kau bisa?!" tanya Naruto menantang

"Kau!"

TRAAK.

"INI WILAYAHKU! PERGI!" Aura keuunguan keluar dari Neji yang dari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran bodoh keduanya.

"Ha-ha'i" ujar Mereka serempak saat melihat Neji tengah menggengam pisau yang tadi digunakan memotong sayuran.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Kini kelimanya sudah duduk manis dimeja makan. Memakan sarapan buatan Kakak tertua Mereka dari bahan sisa hasil eksperimen Kiba yang entah kenapa rasanya menjadi sangat enak.

Kelimanya memakai seragam yang sama. Konohagakuen. Sekolah yang hanya beberapa menit jika naik bus. Meski disekolah yang sama namun Mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk berpura-pura tak mengenal satu sama lain. Alasannya? Hanya Mereka yang tahu.

Selesai dengan sarapannya Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah pintu tersembunyi yang ada dibalik rak buku. Satu pintu dengan 5 cabang jalan, dan akan keluar ditempat yang berbeda.

"Jaa matta." ujar Mereka serempak.

"Kyaa... Sasuke-kun. Lihat sini. Kau tampan!" teriak para fansgirl Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menampilkan wajah dinginnya yang sebenarnya kini Dia tengah berkeringat dingin, dan ingin menangis saat dikerubungi para fansnya. Salahkan penyakit anehnya yang takut akan wanita.  
'Siapapun tolong Aku.' batin Sasuke menjerit.

Neji. Pemuda ini kini tengah duduk manis di meja Ketua osis. Wajahnya terlihat tenang namun sebenarnya setiap hari Dia khawatir akan adiknya a.k.a Sasuke. "Sabar Sas." gumamnya.

Shikamaru. Pemuda ini sekarang sedang diatap Sekolah, berbaring menatap awan yang akan tetap sama meski Kau tatap setiap hari. 'Indahnya Dunia.' batinnya, tak memikirkan saudaranya yang lain.

Naruto. Pemuda ini dengan atengnya duduk dibawah pohon rindang belakang sekolah. Mata yang dibalut kacamata tetap fokus pada layar laptopnya. Jarinya dengan cepat menari diatas keyboard.

"Sedikit saja Aku ingin mengetahui siapa 'Ayahku'," gumam Naruto yang ternyata tengah meng-hack file data milik pemerintahan pusat.

Kiba. Pemuda ini. Dia tengah menantang semua ketua klub beladiri di sekolahnya yang sudah pasti Dia akan menang.

Namun semua aktivitas Mereka terhenti tatkala sebuah e-mail masuk pada handphonenya.

"Misi." ujar Mereka serempak namun ditempat berbeda.

-/-

"Kumohon. Apapun selain ini. Komohon Kakashi-sensei." ujar Sasuke bersujud dihadapan seorang pria bermasker yang tetap setia membaca buku orangenya.

Sasuke. Seorang pemuda dengan harga diri tinggi kini tengah memohon-mohon didepan seorang pria mesum. Apa gerangan yang terjadi dengannya.

(Flashback)

Kelima saudara ini kini duduk diruang tamu. Didepannya sang penjinak Hatake Kakashi.

"Kalian mengerti. Kalian harus mencari bukti tentang sebuah klub malam yang disinyalir juga menjual Narkotika. Misi ini jangan sampai gagal."

"Ha'i"

"Begini rencanannya 1 orang bertugas menjadi bartender disana. 2 Orang mencari info dari pengunjung. 1 orang memberi intruksi. Dan yang terakhir berjaga. jika ketahuan bunyikan alarm kebakaran."

"Kiba, kau yang jadi bartender. Shika, kau berjaga, Neji, karna sifatmu dewasa Kau yang memberikan intruksi. Naru dan Sasuke bertugas mencari informasi, karna itu cocok untuk kalian."

"Kenapa Kami?" tanya Sasuke tak setuju.

"Sasuke. Bukankah Kau tampan diibanding saudaramu yang lain?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya Pede. Hmm. Penyakit narsisnya mulai kambuh.

"Kalau begitu Kau cocok."

"Eh?"

"Kau mencari info dari wanita-wanita klub disana. Kau kan tampan?"

Deg.

Wajahnya langsung pucat. Wanita. Wanita. Wanita. Wanita.

Kata itu terus berputar dikepalanya. Sampai Dia tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Lalu kenapa Aku juga harus mencari info? Aku tak tampan." ujar Naruto

"Tidak. Kau tampan kok dan juga manis Naru. Kau akan menjadi wanita dan Kiba menjadi bartender karna Kau juga cukup manis, yaa siapa tahu ada pria gay yang suka padamu, disitu Kau harus memanfaatkannya." ujar Kakashi enteng.

"Nani?!" teriak keduanya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku laki-laki. Tidak." ujar Naruto geleng-geleng.

"A-aku normal. Tidak, Tidak mau!" teriak Kiba kebakaran jenggot.

"Naru, jika Kau tak mau, Ramen akan dilarang dikediaman ini. Dan Kiba, akan kukirim Akamaru ketempat hewan buas. Mau?" tanya Kakashi menampilkan senyum manis yang menurut Mereka lebih mirip iblis.

"Ha-ha'i" ujar Mereka lesu.

Sedangkan Sasuke Kini masih dalam mode syoknya. Wanita, makhluk yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan dibanding dengan hewan buas dan Dia harus mencari info dari Mereka. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

(Flashback off)

Dan disinilah Dia. Masih dengan sujud didepan seorang Hatake. "Kumohon. Bunuh saja Aku. Aku tak mau, Kau boleh ambil semua ramen Naruto. Kumohon sensei." rengek Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Enak saja Kau mau menumbalkan ramenku. Dasar Ayam maniak tomat." Sungut Naruto tak terima.

"Diam Kau pria jadi-jadian. Nee Sensei, kumohon." ujar Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah. Kau gantikan posisi Shika. Shika gantikan posisi Neji, dan Neji gantikan posisi Sasuke mencari info. Selesai. Tak ada perdebatan lagi. Jam 08 malam nanti Kalian berangkat." ujar Kakashi menutup pembicaraan.

"Klub Blue sapphire. Klub ini milik seorang pria bernama Gatou. Pengunjung klub itu kebanyakan putra-putri pengusaha maupun pejabat. Karnanya sistem keamanan disana ketat agar tak ada penyusup. Setiap pengunjung harus memiliki kartu khusus yang diberikan disana. Pegawannyapun harus mengikuti serangkaian tes agar dapat diterima disana." Naruto membaca sebuah file yang entah didapat darimana dan dengan cara apa.

"Hoo. Lalu Kita masuk dengan apa?" tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah memakai setelan jas serba hitam.

"Ya kita masuk dengan kartu itulah. Dan untuk Kiba. Aku sudah mempersiapkan identitas salah satu bartender disana. Tak perlu khawatir. Bartender itu sekarang tengah sakit. Kau dengan mudah menggunakan identitasnya. Sistem Kamera secara otomatis akan dialihkan ketempat dimana tak ada Kita. Semua keamanan sudah kujamin. Tinggal melakukan Misinya." jawab Naruto. Menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kita dapat kartu darimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah memilikinya. Mudah mencari hal seperti ini." Naruto menunjukan 3 buah kartu keangotaan yang entah dapat darimana.

"Baguslah Kalau begitu."

"Oh ya Naruto. Kau terlihat cantik dengan dress itu." ujar Kiba polos.

"Diam anjing kampung!" teriak Naruto tak terima.

Haha. Tentu saja Kiba akan berkata seperti itu. Kini Naruto menggunakan dress hitam seputut, memakai wig panjang berwarna merah dan lensa hijau. Mau dilihat darimanapun Dia seperti seorang gadis. Memang, jika soal penyamaran. Naruto nomor 1.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi. Takdir berkata misi ini akan berjalan sukses." ujar Neji sudah siap.

'Ya. Kau dan takdirmu itu meragukan.' batin Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hoam. Selesaikan Misi dengan cepat. Jangan sampai Kita harus menyusup ketempat itu lebih dari sekali. Ayo." ajak Shikamaru.

"Manis. Aku pesan Vodkanya satu." ujar pria genit pada Kiba.

Kiba hanya menggenggam botol bir itu erat. Rasanya ingin sekali Dia memukulkannya pada pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tahan Kiba. Jangan mengacaukan misi." suara Shikamaru terdengar dari aerophone yang dipakainya.

Menghela nafas, mencoba membuang kekesalan,"Ha'i. Silahkan tunggu sebentar." Kiba tersenyum ramah.

"Sendirian. Cantik, Mau kutemani?" Seorang laki-laki yang menurut Naruto seumuran dengan Neji -17 tahun- mencoba merayunya.

"Ya. Silahkan." ujar Naruto, suaranya terdengar lembut ditelinga laki-laki itu. Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto memang pintar mengubah suaranya. Dia juga sering menjahili Sasuke dengan mengubah suaranya menjadi seorang wanita. Karnanya jika ada Misi. Maka Naruto paling cocok mencari informasi karna bakatnya.

"Mau kutemani Nona?" tanya Neji sesaat Dia melihat seorang wanita yang menurutnya mempunyai banyak informasi.

"Tentu tampan." Ujar wanita itu genit. Neji tersenyum mendengar jawaban wanita itu.

'Gotha. Tinggal mengorek informasi.' batinnya.

"Kau mau ini manis. Ini akan membuatmu rileks. Kuberikan cuma-cuma untukmu." Pemuda itu menawarkan sebuah cerutu pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng menolak,"Terima kasih. Tapi Aku tak menyukainya."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Dapat dilihat banyak sekali orang-orang menghirup cerutu itu, "Permisi sebentar. Aku harus ke toilet." pamit Naruto

BRUUKK

Dengan sengaja Dia menyenggol seoang pelayan yang tengah membawa ceritu dinampannya.

"Gomenasai." ujar Naruto berpura-pura membantu bartender itu padahal Dia mengambil 1 cerutu yang terjatuh, memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Shika. Aku mendapatkan barang yang mencurigakan. Aku akan memberikannya pada si teme saat pulang" bisik Naruto pada gelang yang ternyata itu transmisi buatan Neji menggantikan aerophone yang biasa dipakai saat Misi, karna Misi kali ini tak cocok jika seorang 'Wanita' memakai aerophone. Itu mencurigakan.

"Hm. Hati-hati," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kenapa banyak orang yang menghisap cerutu?" tanya Neji pada wanita yang sudah Dia buat mabuk.

"Ah. Itu bisnis. Cerutu itu dijual pada pengunjung disini setiap jam 10 malam. Hik. Namun tak boleh dibawa Hik. keluar dari area klub. Begitu peraturannya. Hik" jawab Wanita itu.

"Ohh. Kau tak menghisap cerutu?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak hik. Jika didepanmu, hehe," jawabnya genit.

"Apa hanya cerutu yang dijual disini?"

"Kau hik. Seperti detektif saja tampan. Hik. Tapi Aku tak peduli karna Kau tampan hik." ujar Wanita itu membuat Neji sedikit terkejut

"Bukan hanya cerutu. Minuman disini semuanya itu dapat membuat kita seperti terbaaaanngggg diawan." lanjut wanita itu, menggerak-gerakan tangannya seperti ingin terbang.

Mendengar itu. Neji mengeluarkan botol kaca ukuan kecil. Menuangkan sedikit minuman Sang wanita.

"Aku akan kembali." ujar Neji meninggalkan wanita yang sudah tak bisa terbangun lagi.

"Kudengar Gotou-san memiliki barang baru. Kalau tak salah berbentuk coklat." Ujar pria A.

Kiba mencoba mendengarkan perkataan pria itu karna music DJ yang terlampau keras.

"Ya. Dan akan diperjual belikan besok, Sepertinya menarik." ujar pria B.

"Aku membawa contoh sempelnya. Mau coba?" pria C mengeluarkan sekoak coklat berbentuk bulat.

'Aku harus mengambilnya satu, tapi bagaimana?' batin Kiba.

BRUKKK

"Sumimasen Aku tak sengaja." Ujar Naruto menyenggol salah satu pria, memvuat coklat itu jatuh ke meja bartender.

"Dasar wanita jalang." ujar pria A tak suka.

"Maafkan pacar Saya. Dia terlalu mabuk." Neji datang dan mencoba membangunkan Naruto, mengajaknya pergi.

Kiba melihat kesempatan itu langsung mengambil salah satu coklatnya dan memasukannya pada kantung celananya.

Neji dan Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun berhenti saat dipintu keluar barang-barang pengunjung diperiksa.

"Ini gawat Naruto." gumam Neji, Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Shika. Suruh si teme bunyikan alarm. Kami tak dapat keluar jika membawa barang ini." bisik Naruto.

Ditempat yang terbilang sepi namun masih didalam klub. Sasuke dengan pakaian serba hitamnya kini tengah dikerubungi wanita-wanita genit.

Wajahnya sudah pucat, keringat dingin mengucur didahinya. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu terperangkap disana. Mungkin hari itu Dia tengah sial.

"Sasuke Kau mendengarku?" suara Shika terdengar dari aerophone.

"A-aku me-mendengarmu. To-tolong." gumam Sasuke dari alat transmisi yang ada dikerah bajunya.

"Ck. Kau dimana Baka. Neji dan Naruto tak bisa keluar. Bunyikan alarmnya cepat." bentak Shikamaru.

"Ta-tapi. Ba-banyak wanita yang mengerubungiku. Ka-kakiku Kaku." Sasuke kini benar-benar ingin menangis jika saja tak malu.

"Kau dengar itu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Punya rencana Shika?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Mematikan aliran listrik dari pusatnya. Kau bisa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Serahkan padaku. Tapi hanya beberapa detik saja. Aku akan mematikan listrik di Distrik ini." ujar Naruto mengeluarkan smatphonenya dan langsung membuka sebuah halaman. Tak lupa memakai kacamata yang biasa Dia gunakan saat meng-Hack. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Aku perlu ketenangan. Aku akan ke toilet." bisik Naruto pada Neji.

Naruto terus berusaha menyusup, jarinya terus menari diatas smartphonenya. Memang sedikit sulit jika hanya menggunakan smatphonenya namun jangan anggap remeh Kitsune. Dia tak akan menyerah sebelum berhasil.

"Yosh. Gomenasai nee." gumamnya langsung menekan klik salah satu pilihan yang ada disana.

Greeppp(?)

Lampu padam. Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari para wanita yang menggodanya. Dan listrik menyala kembali.

Krrriiiiiinnggggggg

Suara alarm kebakaran. Pengujung ricuh, Air keluar dari atap, semakin panik, Mereka berbondong-bondong melarikan diri, tak terkecuali 4 Saudara yang ada disana.

"Hufftt. Basah semua." Gumam Naruto membanting dirinya ke kursi mobil.

"Mangkanya Anak ayam. Hilangkan phobiamu itu." ujar Kiba melirik kesal Sasuke.

"Diam Puppy. Mana tahu Ada begitu banyak wanita disana. Yang penting misi ini berhasil." Sasuke membela diri. Ya meski tahu Dia salah tapi harga dirinya tak mengijinkan dirinya untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

"Oh iya. Kau periksa 3 barang ini. Ini mungkin bisa menjadi bukti untuk menutup klub dan menagkap Gatou." Neji menyerahkan botol berisi minuman, begitu pula Naruto dan Kiba memberikan penemuannya.

"Hn. Akan kuperiksa nanti."

"Kita pulang." Shikamaru menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.

Pagi itu. Dikediaman 5 bersaudara. Mereka tengah melakukan ritual pagi (baca:Sarapan) kecuali pemuda berambut pantat ayam, Sasuke. Dari semalam pulang dari klub sampai srkarang masih mengunci diri dilaboratoriumnya. Jika sudah seperti itu maka, dapat dipastikan tak akan masuk sekolah.

"Aku pergi duluan. Aku harus mencari bahan pembuatan game terbaruku." ujar Naruto meninggalkan meja makan.

"Tunggu Aku juga mau berangkat." teeiak Kiba berlari menyusul Naruto.

Di wilayah milik Sasuke (baca:Laboratorium) Sasuke tengah mengetes ketiga benda yang dibawa ketiga saudaranya dari klub. Mencari kandungan apa saja yang terdapat dalam ketiganya.

"Hn? Jenis barukah?" gumamnya melihat data yang didapatnya.

"Jadi hasilnya?" tanya Kakashi malam itu. Namun tak ada yang menanggapi semua sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Neji yang tengah membaca buku resep masakan, Kiba sibuk dengan Akamaru, Sasuke dengan kertas hasil 3 barang yang Dia selidiki, Naruto dan Shikamaru sibuk membuat game dengan tema detektif, karnanya Naruto meminta bantuan pada Shikamaru soal teka-teki.

"Ano, aku menanyakan hasil kerja semalam," ujar Kakashi mencoba mencari perhatian Mereka.

"Diamlah. Kami sibuk," ujar Mereka serempak tanpa menatap Kakashi sama sekali.

Ctak. Ctak.

Perempatan siku-siku terlihat jelas di dahi Kakashi, "Sibuk? Souka. Baiklah. Oh ya. Tsunade-sama berkata ingin bertemu kalian loohh." Kakshi menampilkan senyum 'ramah' dari balik maskernya.

Jdeeerrr

Bagai disambar petir siang bolong. Wajah Mereka pucat, terlebih Sasuke dan Naruto.

Siapa yang tak tahu Tsunade. Salah satu petinggi pemerintahan yang katanya akan menjadi perdana mentri Masa depan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Mereka trauma akan wanita berdada wow itu. Entah apa yang diperbuat wanita tersebut hingga membuat kelimanya seperti itu.

"T-teme. Bacakan hasil tes kandungan ketiga barang itu." Naruto membuka suara, melirik Kaku kearah Sasuke.

"E-ekm. Ja-jadi begini. Se-sesuai khem. dugaan, ketiga barang itu mengandung Narkoba, namun Aku belum pernah melihat Narkoba seperti itu. Kemungkinan itu adalah jenis baru." jelas Sasuke. Memberikan 3 lembar kertas pada Kakashi.

"Hmm. Sudah kuduga. Baiklah Aku akan menyelidiknya dengan tim kepolisian. Kerja bagus anak-anak." ujar Kakashi pergi meninggalkan kelimanya.

"Setidaknya Kita selamat dari Nenek berdada besar itu." gumam Kiba.

"Hn. Kakashi dan kalimat ancamannya." Ujar Neji.

"Aku akan kembali ke Lab." Sasuke meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Shika. Menurutmu clue di level ini kurang menantang?" tanya Naruto kembali berdiskusi dengan bisnis gamenya.

"Hm. Kurasa Kita harus buat lebih banyak tersangka agar sedikit rumit." Pendapat Shikamaru.

"Naruto. Kamera ukuran kecil yang Kau buat kurakit ulang dan dimasukan kedalam robot lalatku yang berguna untuk pengintaian. tak apakan?" Tanya Neji.

"Iya. Aku buat itu karna saat itu Aku bosan. Kau boleh apakan saja." Jawab Naruto masih fokus dengan layar laptopnya.

"Aku akan keruanganku. Jangan ada yang mengganggu. Dan Kiba. Jangan buat dapurku berantakan." ujar Neji.

Kini diruang tamu hanya ada 3 pemuda dan 1 anjing. "Aku punya firasat buruk." gumam Kiba.

"Diam Puppy. Firasatmu itu selalu benar lebih baik diam." Tegur Shikamaru tak suka.

"Tapi memang ini firasat buruk nanas." ujar Kiba keukeuh.

"Urusai! Aku harus memberikan game ke perusahaan besok." geram Naruto frustasi.

Pagi itu tak biasanya kediaman 5 saudara itu sepi. Tak ada teriakan kesal Neji, tak ada kejailan yang dilakukan Naruto. Ada apa gerangan dengan rumah itu.

"Semalam Kakashi menggerebek klub itu. Namun disana tak ada pengunjung. Yang ada segerombolan laki-laki berjubah dengan pistol ditangan Mereka. Lalu adu tembak terjadi. Grombolan itu mundur. Gotou ditemukan tewas diruangannya, dan tak ada 3 barang yang kita temukan saat Kita menyusup. Dan Kakashi. Dia terkena tembakan. Saat ini kritis. Kemungkinan ada Spy di kubu perintahan." Jelas Neji.

4 Pemuda itu menampilkan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus geram. Usaha penyusupan yang sia-sia. Bahkan Gotou ditemukan tewas. "Apa yang akan Kita lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sementara Kita diam. Kita diberi nama Yami no Tantei bukan tanpa alasan. Kita bergerak dalam bayangan, dan kegelapan. Jangan gegabah, Kita tak boleh sampai diketahui masyarakat atau bahkan dewan pemerintah. Kita hanya menerima tugas langsung dari perdana Mentri. Khusus untukmu Naruto, jangan coba-coba menghack sistem pemerintahan dulu. Kita tak tahu Spy ada dimana dan ada berapa. Itu saja yang kusampaikan." Neji menutup pembicaraan Mereka.

"Itulah kenapa Aku tak menyukai firasat si Anjing Kampung. Selalu benar." gumam Naruto.

"Hn. Aku berangkat dulan." ujar Sasuke.

"Teme. Tunggu." teriak Naruto. Menyusul Sasuke.

"Rubah buluk. Kacamatamu." teriak Kiba tak kalah keras.

"Ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu Shika?" tanya Neji melihat Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hn. Rasanya saat Misi ada yang aneh." jawab Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Neji tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu. Harusnya saat Sasuke bersembunyi didalam klub Dia tak mungkin diketahui oleh siapapun terlebih wanita-wanita penggoda. Seakan ada yang memerintahan para wanita itu. Kau mendapatkan info dengan mudah, memang wanita itu mabuk. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Dia memang kuat minum beberapa gelas dan berpura-pura mabuk? Rasanya Kita seperti bidak catur yang digerakan tanpa Kita sendiri sadari. Ada yang aneh dengan Misi ini. Terlalu mudah."

"Atau bisa jadi Kita sudah diawasi dari awal." simpul Neji dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh Shika.

TBC

A/N : Ini fict kedua Author semoga suka ya Minna-san. Spesial Thanks for Senpaiku yang sudah memberikan banyak ide.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami no Tantei

Chapter 2

Disc ? Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Family, drama, Mystery, Sci-fi

Warning : OOC, typo(s), Miss typo(s), Bahasa amburadul

(1412 Present)

"Sudah kukatakan Aku tidak tahu dimana Akamaru. Anjing kampung." teriak Naruto siang itu.

"Kau pasti menyembunyikannya. Kau dendam karena ramenmu kumakan. Iyakan?!" tuduh Kiba ngotot.

Hampir 15 menit mereka berdebat. Namun tak ada yang mau memisahkan keduanya. Ketiganya sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

BRAAKKK

Pintu dibuka secara paksa. Sasuke, datang dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah, "Inuzuka Kiba! Anjingmu menginjak-injak pohon tomatku. Aku menanamnya penuh cinta. Tapi Anjingmu itu dengan tanpa perasaan merusaknya." ujar Sasuke. Ditangannya Akamaru yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Huaaa... Akamaru. Kukira Kau diculik rubah buluk hiks." Kiba berlari mencoba mengambil Akamaru dari tangan Sasuke namun tak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau harus tanam bibit tomat dulu dikebun, baru Aku berikan Akamaru. Itu balasan karna tak mengajarkan anjingmu tata krama(?)," ujar Sasuke.

"De-demo..." Kiba mencoba protes namun diberi deathglare oleh Sasuke.

"Kujadikan Akamaru sebagai eksperimenku, Mau?!" ancam Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak. Baiklah Aku akan berkebun." gumam Kiba tak semangat.

"Itulah Akibat memfitnahku Anjing kampung." olok Naruto kesenangan.

"Awas Kau rubah buluk. Kubalas nanti." ancam Kiba. Namun tak ditanggapi oleh si pirang itu.

(1412)

"Sesuai dugaan Shika. Ada Spy di pemerintah. Aku mencoba menelusuri siapa saja yang baru-baru ini selalu berada didekat Kakashi-sensei. Dan ada beberapa nama yang harus Kita selidiki." ujar Neji.

Ternyata alasan tak ada yang memisahkan Naruto dan Kiba debat itu Mereka tengah merdiskusi di ruang perpustakaan yang kedap suara.

"Jika seperti itu maka, Naruto harus Kita andalkan. Hanya Dia yang lihai mencari informasi." ujar Shikamaru, yang dibeei anggukan oeh Neji tanda mengiyakan.

"Kita akan lanjutkan diskusi ini dengan Mereka bertiga." Neji menutup acara diskusinya san berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ah. Sepertinya Kita mendapat penjaga baru, menggantikan Kakashi." ujar Neji sebelum benar-benar keluar perpustakaan.

(1412)

"Eh penjaga baru?! Ada yang menggantikan Sensei mesum itu?!" tanya Naruto heboh.

"Ya. sepertinya siang ini Dia datang. Kalau tak salah namanya Yamato tenzo." Jawab Neji.

"Khu. Khu. Khu. Mangsa baru." Ujar Naruto tertawa iblis.

"Jangan melakukan hal aneh dobe." Sasuke tahu, sangat tahu malah, si kepala kuning ini akan melakukan apa, karena Dia selalu jadi korban. Korban kejailan si dobe, meski tak selalu berhasil.

"Kenapa S.a.s.u.k.e.k.u.n," ujar Naruto dengan nada menggoda ala wanita.

"Di-diam dobe. A-apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu. Laki-laki tak normal." Sasuke bergerak mundur wajahnya sudah pucat hanya mendengar suara wanita saja.

"Hahaha dasar teme. Sudahlah, Aku mau menyiapkan kejutan untuk penjaga baru Kita." Naruto berjalan kekamarnya. Entah akan melakukan apa. Hanya Dia, Author, dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

Teng. Tong. Teng. Tong.

"Semimasen. Saya Yamato tenzo, Saya diperintahkan Perdana Mentri." teriak Yamato. Karna tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah.

"Silahkan masuk Yamato tenzo-san." Suara Naruto dari intercom.

Cklek.

Perlahan Yamato berjalan. Entah kenapa firasat buruk menghampirinya.

"Mungkin Aku terlalu waspada." gumamnya karna tak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Seperti ember yang ditaruh dipintu masuk misalnya.

Namun fikirannya tak ada jebakan itu salah besar. Baru beberapa angkah Dia terdiam. Dia melihat kearah bawah, ternyata Kakinya menginjak sebuah benang.

BYURRR

Ember berisi air bercampur lem ala Naruto jatuh tepat dikepala Yamato, Menghela nafas membuang rasa kesal,

"Selamat datang Yamato tenzo-san. Maafkan kelakuaan adik bungsuku. Dia terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Anda. Silahkan bersihkan diri Anda terlebih dahulu." Sambut Neji. Memberikan seperangkat alat mandi dan baju ganti.

"Arigatou. Dimana Kamar mandinya?"

"Silahakan lurus saja, disana ada dapur, sebelah kanan dapur ada pintu, disana kamar mandinya." jawab Neji.

Yamato mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan pergi menuju arah yang ditunjukan Neji.

(1412)

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk Yamato tenzo-san. Perkenalkan Saya Hyuuga Neji. Yang tengah tiduran itu Nara Shikamaru, Yang sedang memakan tomat Uchiha Sasuke, yang sedaritadi bermain anjing namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Dan yang menjahili Anda tadi Dia si Bungsu Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Neji memperkenalkan dirinya serta saudara-saudaranya.

"Yoroshiku Yamato-san. Gomen ne~ menjahilimu," suara Naruto dari lantai 2. Menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Yamato tenzo desu. Kochira koso Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." ujar Yamato memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi, Yamato-san pengganti Kaka-sensei?" tanya Kiba

"Ha'i. Ini surat perintah langsung dari Hiruzen-sama." Jawab Yamato, memberikan surat yang masih tersegel.

"Berarti Anda tahu Kami siapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yami no tantei. Detailnya Saya kurang tahu."

"Akhh bicaranya terlalu formal. Aku tidak suka." ujar Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Ini etika kesopanan dobe." Sasuke yang sedaritadi diam saja buka suara.

"Jadi Yamato-san. Anda kesini bukan untuk memperkenalkan diri semata bukan?" tanya Neji.

"Ini tentang Kakashi-senpai. Dia menjalankan misi menggrebek klub namun misi itu seperti misi bunuh diri. Apa pendapat Kalian?" Yamato memulai acara diskusinya.

"Ya. Itu juga yang ingin Kami diskusikan. Sebenarnya Aku..."

"Tak apa bukan tak formal juga?" tanya Neji menghentikan kata-katanya. Yamato mengangguk mengerti.

" ...Aku dan Shika. Mendiskusikan berdua dulu. Dan Kami menyimpulkan ada Spy di kubu pemerintahan. Beberpa Orang Kami curigai sebagai spy." ujar Neji.

Yamato membenarkan letak duduknya, ini pembicaraan yang serius. Namun tidak untuk 3 pemuda yang telah kembali dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, Sasuke dengan tomatnya, Kiba dengan Akamaru dan Naruto dengan laptopnya.

"Kami menyimpulkan dengan cara Kami. Karna Kami sangat tidak suka pekerjaan Kami diganggu apalagi terjadi kecelakaan seperti ini. Kami akan membuka topeng spy itu. Apapun yang terjadi." ujar Shikamaru.

"Karnanya Kami meminta bantuan Yamato-san. Melihat pergerakan ketiga orang yang Kami curigai Spy. Anda tak perlu khawatir ketahuan. Naruto akan bersamamu. Meski Dia kekanakan namun dapat diandalkan." jelas Neji.

Yamato melirik Naruto yang fokus pada layar laptopnya dan mengangguk ragu.

"Jangan khawatir Yamato-san. Si dobe benar-benar dapat diandalkan." Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan.

"Beri Dia ramen. Pekerjaan terselesaikan dengan rapih. Hahaha," ujar Kiba setengah bercanda.

Namun pemuda yang dari tadi dibicarakan masih saja fokus dengan laptopnya. Sepertinya jika ada badai, atau gempa bumi pemuda yang satu akan tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Sreett.

Naruto tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya, "E-etto... Se-sepertinya A-aku harus ke kamar dulu. Diskusinya diteruskan nanti." Ujar Naruto gugup dan melesat cepat kearah kamar tempat biasa Dia membuat game yang ada dilantai dua.

Kelima orang dan 1 anjing yang ada disana melihat bingung tidak mengerti.

Tak berapa lama suara bel rumah terdengar, Neji melirik Kiba mengisyaratkan agar melihat siapa yang bertamu.

"A-aduh. Pe-perutku sakit. A-aku kekamar mandi." ujar Kiba sesaat setelah melihat intercom. Berlari masuk kekamarnya diikuti Akamaru.

'Kamar mandi didekat dapur. Kenapa masuk kamar?' batin Neji swatdrop.

Neji menatap Sasuke, menyuruhnya melihat siapa yang bertamu.

"Ya Tuhan. A-aku lu-lupa harus mengerjakan eksperimenku." ujar Sasuke gugup. Melesat pergi ke laboratoriumnya.

Kembali Neji menatap bingung saudaranya yang satu itu,

"Ck. Mendokusei." gumam Shikamaru. Berinisiatif melihat siapa yang bertamu.

'Pantas saja Mereka kabur.' batin Shikamaru sweatdrop saat melihat siapa yang bertamu.

"Khem. Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san. Selamat datang." sambut Shikamaru sedikit gugup, namun masih dapat ditutupi dengan baik.

"Shika-kun. Lama sekali membuka pintunya." ujar Tsunade, tiba-tiba memeluk Shikamaru erat, membenamkan kepala Shikamaru ke dada Wownya.

'Se-sesak.' batin Shikamaru, namun Dia tak dapat menolak. Takut akan keganasan wanita didepannya.

"Si-silahkan Masuk, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san." ujar Shikamaru mempersilahkan masuk, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

Tsunade, dan Shizune Sang tangan kanan masuk,

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san." ujar Neji. Sama seperti Shikamaru Dia dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

'Aku tahu sekarang. Pasti Naruto dari awal tahu kedatangan Tsunade-sama dari kamera yang Dia pasang disetiap jalan menuju rumah ini. Dasar Naruto.' batin Neji

"Neji-kun. Lama tak berjumpa." Sama seperti kejadian Shikamaru, Neji harus mendapatkan pelukan penuh cinta ala Tsunade, Shizune hanya tersenyum kaku melihat kelakuan Atasannya ini.

"Yamato, jadi Kau yang ditugaskan menjaga anak-anak nakal ini?" tanya Tsunade melihat kearah Yamato yang sedari tadi diam melihat adegan penuh cinta tadi.

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama." jawab Yamato.

"Oh ya. Kemana 3 anak nakal lainnya?" tanya Tsunade, melihat kesana kemari mencari ketiga pemuda yang sudah kabur dari tadi.

"Mereka ada dikamarnya, tapi Sasuke sepertinya di Laboratorium." jawab Neji.

"Panggil Mereka." perintah Tsunade. Neji memberi kode pada Shikamaru.

(1412)

"Kiba. Cepat keluar. Tsunade-sama memanggilmu, Kalau tidak Tsunade-sama sendiri yang mendobrak pintu ini." panggil Shikamaru dengan sedikit ancaman.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Kiba. Aku serius. Kau lupa kejadian saat Tsuande-sama menghancurkan meja karena Naruto tak mau bertemu dengannyakan?" tanya Shikamaru. Membuka salah satu kenangan bersejarah Mereka.

Cklek

Akhirnya pintu itu dibuka. Menampilkan Kiba dengan wajah Madesu sambil menggendong Akamaru.

"A-aku sakit perut." Kiba memberi alasan.

"Kiba. Jangan berbohong. Cepat keruang tamu. Aku harus memanggil Naruto dan Sasuke." ujar Shikamaru, berjalan menuju kamar Naruto yang berada dilantai dua.

(1412)

"Naruto. Cepat keluar. Tsunade-sama menunggu. Jangan biarkan Dia menghancurkan meja lagi." panggil Shikamaru.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Rubah buluk Keluar. Aku tak mau melihat monster mengamuk." seru Kiba. Yang mengikuti Shikamaru.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto Aku serius. Atau Kau ingin Kiba menghancurkan pintu ini dan Aku menyeretmu keluar." Shikamaru mulai kesal.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Naruto dengan tubuh ditutupi selimut, hanya wajahnya yang terlihat.

"Tsunade Baa-chan. Kowaii." Ujarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Keluar Naruto." perintah Shikamaru.

"Ti-tidak."

"Naruto. Keluar, Aku sudah lelah membuang energi hanya untuk memanggil Kalian, dan Aku harus memanggil seorang lagi." ujar Shikamaru dengan suara rendah.

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar nada Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah diambang batas kemarahannya.

"Ha-ha'i," Naruto melempar selimutnya ke kasur dan keluar kamar.

(1412)

"Sasuke. Bisa Kau keluar sekarang. Tsunade-sama menunggu. Cepat buka, jangan keras kepala seperti Naruto dan Kiba." kini Mereka bertiga didepan laboratorium Sasuke.

Sama seperti memanggil Kiba dan Naruto. Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Teme. Apa Kau mau melihat monster mengamuk dirumah ini lagi? Bisa saja Baa-chan menghancurkan kebun tomatmu." panggil Naruto dibumbuhi ancaman.

Masih hening.

"Sasuke. cepat keluar. Nenek tua itu mengerikan jika sudah marah." kini Kiba yang memanggil.

Tetap hening.

"Sasuke. Aku lelah. Keluar atau Aku meminta Tsunade-sama menyeretmu keluar." Amarah Shikamaru diujung tanduk. Kiba dan Naruto sudah menjauh dan bergidik ngeri melihat aura yang tak mengenakan keluar dari Shikamaru.

Cklek.

Kepala Sasuke menyembul keluar. wajahnya terlihat pucat, dengan keringat dingin mengucur didahinya.

"Bu-bunuh saja A-aku." ujarnya memelas. Dia bertemu wanita saja sudah panas dingin tidak karuan. Dan ini harus menerima pelukan penuh cinta. Kami-sama pasti membencinya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu nanti jika sudah bertemu Tsunade-sama. Cepat keluar." ujar Shikamaru tak berprikesasukean(?)

(1412)

Mereka bertiga menunduk takut, Sasuke sudah siap kapan saja pingsan. Naruto mencoba untuk tak bergetar ketakutan. Dan Kiba memeluk Akamaru erat.

"Lama. Hanya memanggil Mereka bertiga saja." ujar Tsunade yang sudah lelah menunggu.

"Banyak yang terjadi." Shikamaru memberi alasan. Menatap ketiga saudaranya malas.

Ketiganya mundur saat Tsunade mendekat. Tsunade mendekat Mereka mundur. Mendekat lagi, mundur lagi.

"Ck. Kalian kenapa?" tanya Tsunade tak mengerti.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka bertiga sibuk mencari alasan kabur.

"Kutanya Kalian kenapa?!" tanya Tsunade dengan sedikit keras.

"Ya tuhan. Hari ini Aku harus menyerahkan game terbaru. Gomen Baa-chan Aku sedikit sibuk." ujar Naruto melihat jam tangannya, berlari kekamarnya. Dan beberapa saat keluar dari rumah sambil membawa laptopnya.

1 Selamat, 2 lagi.

"Go-gomen Tsunade-sama. Tapi eksperimenku harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin." Sasuke selamat. Karna langsung melesat tanpa pikir panjang.

Tsunade menatap Kiba dengan pandangan yang mengartikan 'Kau ingin mencari alasan'

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lama tak berjumpa Kiba-kun." ujar Tsunade. Memeluk erat Kiba sampai Akamaru terhimpit.

(1412)

"Baiklah Aku akan menjelaskan alasan kedatanganku." Tsunade membuka pembicaraan.

'Itu lebih baik.' batin 3 saudara itu.

"Kalian pasti tahu kegagalan Misi penggerebekan klub. 3 Personil tewas, 2 luka serius, 2 luka ringan, dan Kaptennya sampai sekarang masih kritis, Kakashi."

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian simpulkan dari kegagalan ini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ada Spy dikubu pemerintah. Dan Kami punya tersangka. Saat Anda datang kesini Kami tengah berdiskusi." jawab Neji.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Kalian, Bergerak cepat." puji Tsunade.

"Apa yang Kalian rencanakan?" Tsuande bertanya kembali.

"Kami meminta Yamato-san untuk memantau pergerkan Mereka. Tentu saja ditemani salah satu dari Kami." jawab Shikamaru melirik Yamato.

"Siapa?"

"Naruto. Dengan kemampuannya Kami yakin tak akan ketahuan. Katna Kami berempat tak bisa bergerak bebas. Kami tak seperri Naruto yang dengan mudah membaur, menyamar menjadi siapa saja. Anda pasti tahu bukan." jawab Neji, dan memberikan alasan kenapa memilih Naruto.

"Bocah Uzumaki itu? Aku setuju. Aku hanya meminta jangan memaksakan diri, angan menempatkan diri Kalian dalam bahaya. Terlebih Naruto. Dia keras kepala. Aku menyerahkan Mereka padamu Neji jika Yamato tak bisa mengurus Kalian." ujar Tsunade serius.

"Yamato. Jangan sungkan-sungkan tegas pada Mereka, Kau juga jangan terlalu repot oleh Mereka. Neji dan Shikamaru pasti membantumu." Tsunade menatap Yamato.

"Ha'i Arigatou atas perhatiannya." ujar Yamato menunduk hormat.

"Aku ada rapat petinggi dewan. Jaga diri Kalian. Ayo Shizune." Tsunade mengajak Sang Asisten pergi.

"Hati-hati dijalan Tsunade-sama." ujar Neji. Mengatar Mereka sampai pintu depan.

(1412)

"Kau dengar itu Naruto. Kau akan bertugas bersama Yamato-san." ujar Neji menatap salah satu sudut ruang tamu.

Yamato mentap bingung, "Dirumah ini dipasangi Kamers super kecil buatan Naruto bersama Neji." Jelas Shikamaru melihat Yamato kebingungan.

Naruto masuk dengan wajah cerah bak matahari terbit.

"Dasar tak kebersamaan. Pekerjaan menjadi alasan." grutu Kiba tak terima.

"Ehehe. Gomen. Gomen. Aku tak mau mendapatkan pelukan penuh cintanya." Ujar Naruto.

"Ano... Sepertinya Aku harus kembali pada pekerjaanku." ujar Yamato pamit.

"Ah Iya, Yamato-san. Nanti Kita lanjutkan diskusinya." ujar Neji, Mengantarkan Yamato sampai pintu masuk kemudian menutupnya.

(1412)

"Aku akan menyiapkan beberapa rencana untuk Misi Naruto." ujar Shikamaru, keluar dari pintu belakang. Mencari tempat untuk berbaring dan menatap awan sambil menyusun rencana untuk nanti.

"Aku akan menyiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Jangan ada yang masuk kedalam ruanganku." Neji meninggalkan ruang tamu. Masuk kedalam ruang perakitan berbagai macam barang.

"Aku apa?" tanya Kiba tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Pada saatnya nanti Kekatanmu dibutuhkan. Persiapkan dirimu." jawab Neji sebelum menutup pinti ruangannya.

Naruto? Sudah dari tadi Dia menghilang, mencari ramennya yang ada di lemari dapur.

(1412)

"Kenapa? Kenapa Aku harus berpakaian maid .tebbayo?!" teriak Naruto.

Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, bahkan Yamato menutup telinga sambil menahan tawa melihat Naruto dengan pakaian maid. Jika sudah menyamar menjadi wanita masih mending terlihat cantik. Ini belum sama sekali.

"Khem. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau harus menjadi pelayan restourant langganan salah satu tersangka. Kita harus tahu siapavsaja yang Dia temui." ujar Neji, setelah berhasil menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa harus maid?" tanya Naruto.

"Pelayan disana semua wanita kecuali chef dan staf di dapur." jawab Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Aku tak menjadi staf dapur saja." usul Naruto memasang Puppy eyesnya.

"Dasar dobe. Jika Kau dibalik layar bagaimana Kau tahu siapa saja yang ditemui." ujar Sasuke.

"De-demo..."

"Sudahlah Naruto. Jika Aku bisa menggantikanmu Aku mau namun hanya Kamu yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini." ujar Shikamaru. Naruto hanya menangguk mengerti.

"Tersangka pertama, Sarutobi Asuma. Dia baru-baru ini sering melakukan kontak dengan Kakashi-sensei, detailnya ditulis di kertas ini," Neji membaca selembar kertas.

"Ma-matte. Sarutobi Asuma? Bukankah putera dari Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama?" tanya Yamato memastikan

"Hn. Memang benar. Tersangka bisa siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu." jawab Sasuke.

"Yosh. Aku akan mengerjakan Misi ini dengan sempurna." ujar Naruto semangat.

(1412)

Dan disinilah Dia. Melayani salah satu tersangka. Dengan menyamar sebagai pelayan, "Ini pesanan Anda Tuan, Resotto, Cappuchino, dan soft cake. Selamat menikmati." ujar Naruto dengan suara gadis.

Buru-buru Naruto kembali kedalam dapur dan berlari kedalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Membuka smartphone dan memasang headset ditelinganya. Dia tadi memasang kamera kecil di sudut tempat duduk tersangka, tak lupa penyadapnya juga.

'Semoga berhasil.' batinnya.

"Menunggu lama Asuma-kun." suara seoang wanita terdengar.

"Tidak, Kurenai, Aku baru saja memesan makanan." ujar pria yang dipanggil Asuma oleh wanita tadi.

"Bagaimana rencanamu untuk melamarku?" tanya wanita yang bernama Kurenai.

"Ah, Tak lama lagi Aku pasti melamarmu. Tenang saja." jawab Asuma.

Naruto sweatdrop melihat adegan itu dari smartphonenya.

'Rasanya Aku menjadi stalker.' batin Naruto miris. Pekerjaan yang dibanggakannya kini turun peringkat menjadi stalker.

"Untuk beberapa pertemuan tak ada yang mencurigakan. Sepertinya Sarutobi Asuma dicoret dalam daftar tersangka." gumam Naruto mematikan smartphone karena dirasa mengganggu privasi oranglain (padahal Dia sering mengHack berbagai macam info termasuk yang privasi *author sweatdrop*)

"Tinggal laporan Yamato-san yang sedang menyelidiki tersangka lain." ujar Naruto bersiap untuk pulang kerumahnya.

(1412)

"Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari Sarutobi Asuma. Latar belakang, siapa saja yang Dia hubungi dan hubungan dengan Kaka-sensei, semuanya bersih." Naruto menjelaskan semua yang Dia selidiki pada saudara dan pengasuh barunya.

"Kalau Yamato-san. Apa yang Anda temukan?" tanya Kiba melihat kearah Yamato.

"Tak ada yang mencurigakan dari Yamanaka Inoichi. Kakashi-senpai bertemu karena perintah dari Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama." jelas Yamato.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan pada tersangka berikutnya." ujar Neji. Yamato dan Naruto menangguk dan pamit untuk melakukan penyelidikan kembali.

"Entah Kenapa firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." gumam Kiba.

"Kiba jangan mulai. Lebih baik kau diam." ujar Sasuke yang sebenarnya juga 'sedikit' khawatir pada Naruto.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Neji menenangkan.

'Benar semua akan baik-baik saja.' Neji meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Percayakan pada Mereka." ujar Shikamaru.

'Hanya drngan percaya semua akan baik-baik saja.' batin Shikamaru.

Ya. Ikatan saudara memang tak bisa dianggap remeh, firasat akan terjadi sesuatu pada saudara termudanya sudah merasuki keempatnya, hanya waktu yang menjawab apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto.

TBC

A/N : Yosha ini chapter kedua dari fanfic pertamanya author. Arigatou yang udah review, follow, maupun favorite. Kita bertemu di chapter depan (:

?  
?

Review? 


End file.
